Fallen
The '''Fallen '''are a race of beings with inherit abilities of the Grimm and the major threat to all not like them. History states that the Grimm arose during the time of the Emperor in Japan but recent discoveries suggest that not only have the Grimm walked the Earth before the time of the Emperor but so did the Fallen. The name ‘Fallen’ applies to humans and possibly other races that have somehow been infused with the essence of Grimm, a feat never before thought possible and turns them into lethal killing machines that share the Grimm instinct to slaughter sentient life. These beings are considered extremely dangerous, able to wield any ability the Grimm have, making them more dangerous than possibly any other being on the planet. History Origins The origin of the Fallen is shrouded in myths and legends but recent information has revealed that the early Fallen were savage like their Grimm counterparts but over the centuries they had evolved, becoming more intelligent and from that point they learned how to control their powers. It has been said that the first Fallen were born under the guidance of a Priestess who claimed to have connected with the Grimm and learned how to endow their powers onto mortals. This cult was from the Age of the Forgotten World and was believed destroyed but their legacy appears to have lived on in the current Fallen. The Grimm, while numerous only possess a special ability limited to each type while only sharing the ability to sense negative emotions. Nevermore types are capable of flight and launching their feathers as sharp arrows. Deathstalkers possess a deadly poison in their stingers, King Taijitu are capable of burrowing underground to attack unsuspecting prey from below, a Geist is capable of possessing any object and use them to attack their enemy and there are rumors of some Grimm capable of creating other Grimm. The possibility of all these abilities and even more being wielded by a single being is cause for great concern since new forms of Grimm continue to be discovered. What little is known about the Fallen is that when they are born the Grimm find them and take them away to be raised among them which is surprising given the destructive nature of the Grimm. Yet as a Fallen grows and matures they learn amazingly fast, sharing a bond with their Grimm caretakers and seem to have no need for sustenance like food and water. As children they resemble ordinary people, their heritage only shown as red eyes that can be hidden by color alteration. As they grow dark vein markings start to appear on their skin that turns pale. All Fallen feel an urge to slay their enemy, just like the Grimm and this instinct grows with age. Evidence suggest that the Fallen appeared during the Time of Awakening, having appeared suddenly in Japan during an attempt to seal off the Pool of Darkness and ordered the Grimm to spread out across the world, leading to the Grimm populating the majority of the planet. As the Grimm spread, new nest grounds were created with one example being the Darklands in America and these nesting grounds are favored as hiding places for the Fallen. Class As of now three class of Fallen have been identified. Newborn All Fallen that have yet to show the dark vein markings are considered the youngest with only glowing red eyes during certain times identifying them as Fallen. Noble If a Fallen cannot master this instinct their powers grow out of control and consumes them from the inside. However if a Fallen can master their instinct to kill they become what is known as a Noble Class Fallen. This class of Fallen has yet to master their powers but has mastered the Grimm instinct to kill, capable of retaining reason and when their intelligence is combined with the natural enhanced abilities all Fallen share they become extremely dangerous. Majesty The rarest type of Fallen is the kind that masters both the instinct to kill and all the powers they carry, becoming what the research files refer to as Majesty Class. The Fallen known as Sammael and Moloch are rumored to be Majesty Class Fallen, giving a hint to how dangerous they are. All Fallen are considered to be extremely dangerous and no one aside from Class V Huntsmen or powerful warriors like Major Glory are to engage them. Powers and Abiltiies Known Fallen * Sammael * Moloch * General Skarr * Black Velvet * Granny * Mandy * Monkey Fist * Aqueela Nalane the Queen of the Black Puddle * Suezo * Dark Kat (Suspected but unconfirmed) * Wile E. Coyote ( suspected but unconfirmed.) * I.O.N.E.S.C.O.U. * Mandark * Olga Astronominov (Unconfirmed) * Unnamed Fallen Child that the Dragon of Denver Dracon attempted to save from Grimm. (Status: Unknown) * Atlanaca (deceased) * Umbra (deceased) * Los, the Crimson King (deceased) * Andrew Quick (deceased) * Crimson (deceased) * Rhea Dubativo (deceased) * Rando Thoughtful (deceased) * Bill Garton (deceased) * Nort Randolph (deceased) * Sylvia Pittston (deceased) * Maerlyn (deceased) * John Farson, the Goodman (deceased) * Gabriel Reyes (deceased) * Walter Padick (deceased) Background Information Trivia Category:Fallen Category:Races Category:Characters